


They’re Called Occamies

by tinasnewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, actual shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt





	They’re Called Occamies

    "Teenie, when did you realize you liked him?"

    Tina sighed, giving her sister a sad look before wrapping her arms around her knees. "I think... I think I always did, in a way. I just didn't know it. Not until... not until the death cell." She winced at the memory, the black liquid that bubbled and rose in waves, the thought that she could've died, that she should have died, but didn't because Newt had saved her.

    "Oh, Teenie...," Queenie said, her mind being flooded with the thoughts of her sister. The memories were truly awful. To feel her sisters panic, to know that Tina really thought she was going to die- that she had accepted it, was unbearable. What was worse was what Tina had been thinking. It was a mix of "What about Queenie?" and "I don't want to die!" But the worst one, the one that made Queenie want to cry herself, was "At least I'll be with Mom and Dad."

    "It was when Newt saved me, right after, that I realized. He'd looked me in the eyes. He told me to trust him, that he'd catch me... and he did." Tina pressed her lips together at the thought, subconsciously rocking and tracing patterns into the sofa. "And when he looked at me I knew, I knew that I'd fallen for some lovely British boy who'd caused mayhem and nearly gotten me killed." She smiled then, a fond smile, and met Queenie's gaze. "That's why I asked about Leta Lestrange, the girl in the picture in his shed... "

    Queenie shook her head. "You know Leta wouldn't be a problem, she's engaged to Theseus..."

    "Yes, but he still loves her!" Tina retorted, her hand rising in the air as she sent an irritated glance towards her sister. “He’ll always love her,” she said, her voice softer. “I’m not her. I’m not a bombshell, I’m not talented, I’m not-“

“Teen, you really are dumb. He loves you. He’s loved you ever since he saw you carrying the occathings in his case! He fell in love with you then, and he won’t fall out of it soon.”

“Occamies.”

“What?”

“They’re called occamies.”


End file.
